Somewhere
by shu-chan77901
Summary: sequel to SOMETHING. Yuki takes a walk and finds someone that they thought they'd never see again. This someone has a haunting effect. Please R&R No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**-Somewhere-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue, same as last time. NEKO is MINE though.**

**A/N: Hello again. Here's the sequel to something. Hope you enjoyed the last one and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Just like last time, please R&R…**

**-Chapter 1-**

**-The Forever-**

"_**To die would be an awfully big adventure."**_

**-Yuki-**

**-One year later-**

**I sat up in bed as I watched my sweet lover sleep away the morning. He had to go to N-G today, but I was in no hurry to wake him up. He even smiled in his sleep. "Mm, Yuki don't go…" he rolled onto his side. I just had to smile. **

**I guess you could say that we never really forgot about Neko. In many ways he brought us together. We're closer now than we ever were. Shu was dreaming. I should have been writing, but I couldn't bring myself to leave him there. **

**It'd been a year since we became a real family. I'll admit it, there were times when I'd find myself thinking of Neko. Where did he go? What happened back then? What was it that happened that brought Shu and I closer together? **

**Shuichi woke up as the alarm clock went off. "Good morning Yuki." He said as he kissed me and then ran to the bathroom to get ready.**

**I, then slightly begrudgingly, went to my den. After a good long while Shu stuck his head into the room, and shouted his goodbyes. Then he pranced off.**

**"Good bye love." I called back as he left. I had a feeling that he was smiling with the intensity of a maniac as he ran down the street trying not to be late. **

**I opened my laptop and the file that I was working on. For a while I was able to type like nothing was happening. I had a deadline in a little less than a month, and I was halfway through the story. **

**I decided that I'd take a walk. I guess I should stop walking, but I like fresh air. I stood in the park where Shu and I met. **

**I leaned on the railing of a bridge. That's when I heard footsteps coming down the walkway. I glanced over my shoulder to see a very familiar and almost haunting face. **

**"Neko?" I queried. He glanced at me with a blank look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled at me. "I remember…" he whispered as he came up to me. **

**"You helped me." I watched him with curiosity. He staggered for a moment before he passed out. **

**Why was I always the one who had to put up with this? I figured mother Shu wouldn't mind helping with him…AGAIN.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 1 of somewhere. Sorry it's so short. Next one will be longer, I hope. Hope you liked it. Chap. 2 will be up as soon as I get some reviews. Thanks for you time. Love to all of my reviewers. **

**Shu-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2 the makeshift family

**-Somewhere-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine…**

**A/N: Well here it is the second chapter… Enjoy. **

**Recap: Why was I always the one who had to put up with this? I figured mother Shu wouldn't mind helping with him…AGAIN.**

**-Chapter 2-**

**-The makeshift family-**

**-Shuichi-**

**I opened the door to our home, expecting to be greeted by the usual silence. This time though I was greeted by talking. As I went in, I thought I heard someone very familiar.**

**My heart stopped when I saw who was sitting in the living room with Yuki. "Neko, you're back!" I cheered as I hugged him. "I am…" he replied with a huge smile in his face. **

**"Are you here to stay?" I asked hoping that he would say yes. "If Yuki says it's okay then yeah I'll stay." His eyes glowed in joy for a few minutes. **

**"Shu, I have to go to the store. You stay here with Neko." Yuki said as he kissed me and then left. I moved to sit next to Neko. **

**"So where did you go when you left?" He winked an eye and put a finger to his lip as he replied, "It's a secret." **

**I pouted wanting to know so badly, but I didn't push it. I had a feeling that I wouldn't find out even if I didn't want to know. **

**"So when did you get back?" "This afternoon, I ran into Yuki at the park, but I passed out." He replied as he frowned to himself. **

**"That sound's terrible." I replied. "Yeah, thank God that I ran into Yuki. You know you're really lucky to have someone like him?" I smiled at him. **

**"You're right, I am lucky." I replied as I turned on the television. "Hey, the day that you left this man came looking for you. Did you two ever find each other?" I asked as I tilted my head up so I could see him. **

**I was sitting on the floor. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. "No, no I didn't." he replied as his tail fell and his ears dropped. **

**"Oh, I'm sorry. Was he the one you loved?" "He was, but that was in the past." "Why'd you wait so long to come back?" I asked as he watched the television. "I guess you could say that I was busy." He replied as he stared at the television. **

**The next thing we knew the door opened and Yuki came in carrying pizza. "All right, pizza!" I cheered as I ran into the kitchen followed by Neko.**

**Yuki smiled the smile that he only used around the people that he liked. "Thanks…" I threw my arms around him.**

**"All right, all right, I get your point. Please don't kill me." Neko sat at the bar as he watched us joke around with each other. There was a genuine smile plastered on his face. To me, it felt like we were a little more of a family now than what we've ever been. **

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. I hope this one comes out as good as the last one. Please read and review.**

**Shu-Chan.**


	3. Chapter 3 the remembered

**-Somewhere-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...**

**Neko is MINE…**

**A/N: Here's the third chapter. R&R…**

**-Chapter 3-**

**-The remembered-**

"_**IF you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, but if it doesn't then it wasn't meant to be."**_

**-Yuki-**

**The next morning when I woke up, Shuichi had already left for work. Neko lay sprawled out on the sofa as I made my way into the kitchen for my morning beer. **

**My mind replayed the conversation that Shu and I had, had last night. "I think the three of us make a good family…" his words echoed through my mind. I guess we would, but what about his family?**

**I also remembered Tohma's words. "James Nanako is his father." James Nanako is one of the richest men alive, so why would Neko even waste his time here with us?**

**Neko rolled over on the sofa and his arms fell off the edge. I smiled to myself. What was it that caused him to come back? They'd made it sound that he was going somewhere and never coming back.**

**I shoved the thought out of my mind as I turned to leave. "Yuki…don't leave. I'm glad to see you again." The small boy mumbled in his sleep. Was he addressing me? **

**"Yuki…" I knew that name sounded familiar. Yeah, I know it's what I go by, but someone else had that name…someone who had something to do with the kid.**

**"Yuki's not coming back…" Neko mumbled again. He pulled the cover over his head. Man this boy was a deep sleeper. "He's almost as bad as Shu." I sighed as I left him where he was. **

**I figured he'd be okay for the most part. IT was lunch by the time I emerged from my den again. I found Neko right where I'd left him. "Time to get up!" I called pulling the covers off of him. **

**"I'm not going to let you sleep all day." He groaned and curled up into a ball. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't use to playing father, but then I remembered what my father use to do if I didn't get up when he wanted me to. **

**I walked over to the sink and filled two cups full of ice cold water. "You should have listened to me." I sighed as I poured the water over the unsuspecting boy. **

**Instantly he jumped out of bed with a loud scream/hiss noise. "What was that for?" he moaned as he shook water off his head like a cat. **

**"For not getting up, you should have listened when I told you to get up." I saw something flash through his eyes for a minute almost like he was remembering something. **

**"You remind me of him…" I could have sworn I heard Neko whisper something under his breath as he went to dry off and warm up.**

**A/N: There's chapter 3. Keep a look out for 4. hope you enjoy. Please give me motivation. R&R.**

**Shu-Chan**


	4. Chapter 4 The song of memory

**-Somewhere-**

**-Shu-Chan-**

**Disclaimer: Not mine I do not own gravitation. I do own Neko though…**

**A/N: Here's the fourth chapter. Let's see…I don't think I have any warnings for this chapter, so I'll just continue with the story. R&R -**

**-Chapter 4-**

**-The Song for memory-**

"_**When you look at it, memory is all that we have left." **_

**-Shuichi-**

**When I got home that evening the house was quiet. I could hear the silent typing sounds coming from Yuki's office. "Yuki, I'm home!" I called through the house hoping that he'd come out for a break.**

**I knew that he'd been busy for the past week or so. "Whatever, just keep the noise down." I heard his reply, and decided that I'd better not bug him. He was scary when he was typing. **

**For the life of me, I just couldn't figure out what was so special about his writing. You'd think that he'd have had enough books out already. **

**Well, me saying that would be wrong because I'm dedicated to my singing. So I really have no room to talk. I sat down on the sofa and stretched out my tired body. **

**That's when the soft sound of singing reached my ears. I sat up to listen, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I followed the sound until I reached the balcony. **

**Neko sat out there with his feat dangling off the edge. The song had an alluring feel to it. I could not understand the words, but somehow it felt as if I knew the song. **

**It was a sad lonely tune, and in all my years of singing not even I could have sung a song that sad.**

**-Yuki-**

**I sat in my office with the feeling that another writer's block was on its way. I stared at the blinking cursor silently cussing it for not having anything written. **

**I half-heartedly wished that I could just snap my fingers and my whole manuscript would appear before me. I knew that was stupid, but hey I can always dream.**

**I leaned back in my chair, as I racked my brain for the next sequence in my story. Still nothing came. I found myself staring at the wall.**

**That's when this soft, sweet, sad sound came to my ears. I listened as the song brought tears to my eyes. Then the memory of Kitazawa flashed through my mind. **

**I shook the thought out of my mind, and walked into the living room. That couldn't have been Shu singing. He can't sing songs that sad, and plus I couldn't understand the words either. **

**I saw Shu standing by the window almost like he was transfixed on something. Tears glistened on his beautiful cheeks as if he was remembering something. Could it have been that horrible day he was thinking of, or perhaps that special one with me? **

**I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**-Shuichi-**

**I jumped as I felt someone grab my shoulder. "Yuki," I whispered as I looked up at him. The song continued to sing in the back ground. **

** I tried to wipe the tears out of my eyes as I stared at him. "What's on your mind?" he asked in a soothing voice. **

**"I was just thinking of when we became a family." I replied as I hugged him. "Something about that song made me remember." **

**I heard the sliding door open, and soon we were staring at Neko. "Where did you learn that song?" I asked. "It helps me remember. The song of memory. You sing it and you remember things form the past…" **

**A/N: There's the fourth chapter. Please R&R, no flames.**

**Shu-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5 The Presence

-Somewhere-

-Shu-Chan-

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, and no flames please.

-Chapter 5-

-The Presence-

-Yuki-

What could that have meant? Well, whatever it meant it bugged me all night. Shu slept next to me with his arm wrapped around my abdomen.

Something told me that Neko hadn't came back for no reason. I had this feeling that something was about to happen. I glanced at Shu. He'd worn himself out at work today. He looked so peaceful laying there in bed. "Yuki..." he mumbled my name in his sleep.

I laid there enjoying the moonlight that was pouring into the room. For a minute I thought I'd heard footsteps in the hall, and deciding that I'd go see what it was I did.

Neko sat on the counter top staring into the dark kitchen. Something wasn't right. "Stop being so loud." I stated as he turned his eyes towards me. They seemed to be glowing in the darkness.

"I didn't mean to." he replied as he averted his eyes. "Why are you up so late?" "I couldn't sleep." he replied as he absentmindedly kicked his heels against the counter.

"Hush, you're going to wake the whole building up." I stated as I pulled a beer out of the ice box. "Maybe that's what I wanted." I could have sworn that I'd heard him whisper something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked as I gave him my best death glare. "Nothing," he replied. "Good, now go to bed. I'm not waking you up in the morning, and you're not sleeping all day either."

With that said I left him to ponder his thoughts. My whole trip back to my room, I felt his eyes piercing my flesh like a needle the doctors give you when you've got the flu.

There was an ominous feel looming in the house. Shu shifted uncomfortably on the bed. It was like he could feel something in his sleep. "Yuki, make it go away..." he whispered in his sleep as his face contorted in a nightmare induced pain.

This cold gust of air burst through the room. Shu shot out of bed. "Somethings here..."

TBC

A/N: Here's chapter 5. The plot thickens... Please R&R, No flames. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Sorry that this chapter's so short. The next one will be longer...I hope.

Shu-Chan


	6. Chapter 6 The one that should have cared

-Somewhere-

-Shu-Chan-

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't ow don't sue.

A/N: I'm thinking about ending this one soon. Just one more chapter after this. I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Maybe, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R, and no flames. Flames make me cry.

-Chapter 6-

-The one that should have cared-

"Love's never as ferocious as when you think that it's going to leave you."

-Shuichi-

I shot out of bed as this strange feeling overtook me. There was someone in the room, and I knew it. "Somethings here..." I gasped as I looked towards the door.

Yuki looked at me like I was slightly crazy. That's when I turned to the door. This huge shadow like creature stood there . My heart stopped, and in an instant the thing that darkened our doorway was gone.

I glanced at Yuki, who was still in some sort of shock, and then as if on instinct I took off running to the living room. There was bloody hand prints on the wall, and I felt all the blood drain from my face when I saw Neko staggering down the hall.

Cuts and blood adorned his body. I ran up to him, and pulled him into a motherly embrace. "Neko, what happened?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. "Get me Yuki..." he gasped as he placed a hand firmly on his stomach. I beckoned for Yuki to come over to us, but Neko stopped me.

"Not you Yuki, my Yuki..." he gasped as he fell sending us both to the ground. "What's he talking about?" I asked glancing at Yuki. "He's in love with a Yuki too." He replied as he went to the phone.

"We need to get you to the hospital." "No...don't. They've already taken it..." he gasped as he placed a hand over his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he looked at me. "Tohma told you that I couldn't die...I can...even if it's only temporary. They took what kept me alive for so long and what continually brought me back. It's over for me." he cried. I watched as tears feel down his bloody cheeks.

"I wanted for so long to tell you that I was leaving, but never had the heart. We were a cute family." "So you knew this was going to happen?" "Yes, I did." he replied as his body convulsed in pain.

"I just want to see him one more time. I should have cared more..."

TBC...

A/N: Just one more chapter to go. Sorry that it's so short. R&R please.

Yours truly,

Shu-Chan


	7. Chapter 7 The one that wasn't there

-Somewhere-

-Shu-Chan-

Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own gravitation.

A/N: Well here it is. The finale chapter that I made you wait a whole day to read. Hope you enjoy it.

-The one that wasn't there-

"Sometimes to see things we must close our eyes and look inside of ourselves."

-Yuki-

Shu and I sat with Neko after I'd called Tohma. I'd never been so scared in all my life. Was this what it felt like to lose someone you genuinely cared for?

Shuichi sat there with a look of pure horror as the only person who'd sat with him on those nights I'd kick him out lay on our floor bleeding to death. I kept glancing anxiously at the door hoping that Tohma would show up with this Yuki that he wanted to see so badly.

After a while Neko reached up and grabbed Shuichi's hand, and then he reached for mine. "I wanted to thank you guys for taking me in without even questioning what I was." he gasped as his body tensed up in pain.

"I wouldn't have had a home without you guys." "But your father?" "He's never there. He wouldn't have even known that I was back." He pulled our hands together so that we were now holding each other's hands.

"Tell him that I love him and that I'm sorry I couldn't hold on any longer to see him one last time." he tried to sit up some, but he fell back onto the ground and claimed his last breath. We watched helplessly as he closed his beautiful eyes for the finale time.

Just minutes later the door to our apartment opened, and Tohma entered with two other people. "Erie, I'd like you to meet Yuki and James." Tohma said staring at the unmoving body between us.

"He loved you..." Shu stated in a sorrowful way. His gaze was transfixed on Neko. "Well, thanks for finding my son." James stated as he walked over to Neko.

He let out a long sigh. "Sorry things had to end like this old boy." I watched in silent awe for a few minutes. "You know, he made our lives a little better." Shuichi stated looking up to James. "Yes, he seemed to have that effect on people." We watched as a bright light illuminated from his body, and in just seconds his spirit was floating before us.

"Thanks you for everything. I think I've finally found what I've been looking for. Take care of each other Shu, you're all you've got." and just like that he disappeared. Where to, not even I could tell you that one.

"I think you guys should know that he was merely a memory bound to walk this Earth until he found what he was looking for. I suppose he's happy now..."

THE END...

A/N: here it is. The end of this story. I'm not going to make anymore sequels to this one, but please keep a look out for more fanfics from me. Sorry if you didn't like the ending. I was trying to make it sad. I don't think I did a good job. Please R&R, No flames. Thanks to all of my reviewers. Hope to hear from you guys soon.

Shu-Chan.


End file.
